


let us touch so much of ourselves together

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, it's all very 'oops i slipped', shane madej: king of tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: He’s soft, but Ryan knows a huge dick when he sees one.“Jesus.” Ryan blinks and. Well, he blinks again, because what else can he do. He realizes he’s staring at it, but—“Is that—” Ryan sits up and really looks. Like, squinting looks. Like, reaches over on the nightstand and puts on his glasses andlooks. “Dude, no fuckin’ way.”“Oh, this?” Shane says, reaching his hand to touch himself, tug on the ring that’s pierced right through the head. Ryan’s heart takes off in his chest.“Oh, this,” Ryan mocks, and—“Is that my sweatshirt?” Shane says, surprised. Ryan’s just seen his dick and he’s wearing Shane’s sweatshirt, and somehow, he can’t quite meet Shane’s eyes.or; the one where shane's junk is pierced.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 56
Kudos: 377





	let us touch so much of ourselves together

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through tik tok, as one does in a pandemic, and a user made a joke about a pa piercing and i googled it and said 'okay, what if shane had one of these' and here we are. 
> 
> thanks to [mel](https://justcourbeau.tumblr.com) for the beta, she's fab, love her to absolute smithereens.
> 
> title is from car seat headrest 'cute thing'.
> 
> all typos are my own, enjoy sweets!

Though it’s early enough in the afternoon to make the six hour trek from San Francisco back to Los Angeles, Ryan makes the executive decision to book a hotel, if only because he’s missed the Bay Area. Filming _Weird and/or Wonderful World_ is always a good time, but with the uptick in energy levels, Ryan feels the crash come quick, thick in his veins like the slow drip of honey. 

Mark and Matty have already gone back, taking off after wrapping, and Shane and Ryan could have followed, but when Ryan had said, “I don’t want to drive back,” Shane had responded with, “We could just stay and leave in the morning.” And Ryan hadn’t argued with him. He’d packed a bag with extra clothes in a half-plan. 

Shane had grinned, almost like he’d been fond and said, “I knew this would happen, cause I know you. I brought an overnight bag, just in case.” 

Ryan laughed and laughed and laughed. Shane did know him, didn’t he? 

They go for a walk by Pier 39 like proper tourists, and when Ryan complains that he’s cold, Shane pulls off his black and white striped sweatshirt and hands it over, leaving him in a t-shirt. The way Ryan feels warm before he’s even put it on is too much to unpack, so he doesn’t, just slips his arms into Shane’s sweatshirt and smooths his palms down over the fabric. He’s immediately surrounded by Shane’s scent, like he lives in the woods, all tree bark and dirt, like some candle he’ll scroll past on Instagram. 

After a few hours of walking around, and a handful of photographs with people who recognize them, they have dinner by the water, sitting on benches and eating thick, meaty sandwiches, washing it all down with a couple of beers. 

The sun sets gorgeously, deep blues and tangy oranges, neon pink dripping into the crashing waves of the ocean over the rocky shore. Ryan knows better than to look over at Shane, knows better than to catch the light glowing on the tip of his eyelashes, knows better than to memorize the way he looks illuminated with the fading light of the sun. He knows better, but he does it anyway, and when Shane catches him looking, Ryan smiles at him. 

Shane smiles back and then turns to look out over the water, sipping the very last of his beer. Ryan’s mouth feels dry as he watches Shane’s throat move. His eyes drop when Shane sets the bottle down between them and travel up the expanse of Shane’s arms. Ryan reaches out and touches Shane’s elbow, drifting a finger down his arm. Shane glances at him and then down at his arm where Ryan’s set his fingers. 

“Goosebumps,” Ryan says. Playfully, Shane flicks his fingers at Ryan’s hand. 

“Someone stole my sweatshirt,” Shane accuses, but there’s nothing behind it. Just—something that feels like deep blues, and tangy oranges, neon pink. 

By the time they make it back to the hotel, Ryan’s exhausted from the day, and Shane seems to be too, walking into the lobby by his side, shoulders hunched, yawning. His hair has gotten so long, and he isn’t wearing a bandana, so try as he might, it falls into his face anyway. He’s kept his beard, scruffy and neat, and he looks handsome in the dimmed light. 

When they reach their room, Shane makes his way to the bed closest to the windows, sets his bag down. “I’ll let you shower first, unless you don’t want to,” he offers, sitting on the edge, leaning over to unlace his boots. 

“Yeah, I’ll be quick though,” Ryan promises, pulling off the sweatshirt and leaving it on his bed rather than handing it back to Shane. He wonders if Shane will forget about it, thereby allowing Ryan to take it home, and it’ll just become his. He knows he won’t be brave enough to take it, and he knows Shane will come looking for it, probably easier just to leave it. 

He really is quick in the shower, letting the water rinse off the tired, soothe the ache in his shoulders. He wonders if it’ll be weird to sleep in Shane’s sweatshirt, if Shane will think it weird. His body warms at the thought of it. At the thought of, maybe, Shane looking at him as he does, Shane _watching_ him. 

Before his body hurtles towards _too_ interested, he shuts off the water and towels himself off, dressing in the clothes he’d brought to sleep in. 

Shane’s sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand when Ryan walks into the bedroom. He shoves his dirty clothes he’d worn that day into his bag while Shane passes by him and closes the bathroom door behind himself. Ryan takes the time he has alone to slip back into Shane’s sweatshirt, secretly, watching the bathroom door just in case Shane might double back. 

He doesn’t. 

Powering down for the night, Ryan plugs in his phone to charge and sets his glasses on the nightstand. He’s too tired to scroll through twitter, and he’ll only fall asleep if he bothers with the television, so he leaves it off. 

Ryan’s so used to sleeping in hotels there’s almost a sense of calm, or peace maybe, that comes from it. He pulls back the bedspread to reveal neatly tucked in sheets and climbs underneath them. He pulls the sleeves of Shane’s sweatshirt over his hands. 

He’s nearly asleep when he hears the click of the bathroom door open, the fan whirring loudly. He blinks his eyes open. 

“Ryan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I forgot my towel so I’m, uh, naked.” 

Ryan hates himself for the sparks that shimmer through his body, swells into a spike of arousal that cuts through him. “Uh, okay,” Ryan responds in a voice higher than necessary. He’s facing the center of the room, so if he keeps his eyes open, he’s going to get a full shot of Shane’s body. He closes them, his ears perked for Shane’s footsteps that come a half a second later. 

He expects to hear some rustling, and maybe the bathroom door closing again, but it’s almost eerily quiet, like maybe Ryan’s mind is so horny, it conjured up a ridiculous scenario that feeds his curiosity to see Shane’s cock. 

“Tell me when I can open my eyes,” Ryan says. 

“You can whenever you want.” 

So, he does, and immediately, he looks for Shane. Of course, the expectation is to see him fully dressed, or at least in a pair of underwear, but maybe hanging out with Steven Lim has done him some good because it seems like God is on Ryan’s side when he finds Shane standing at the foot of his bed, naked and dripping water. 

“ _Shane_ —” 

Shane laughs, and looks back at him, grinning. “What?” He lifts a shirt, or maybe shorts, from his bag. Ryan can’t really tell on account of— _naked._

Ryan doesn’t close his eyes. “I thought—I didn’t expect you to still be—” Ryan waves a hand. 

“It’s just a body,” Shane says with ease that makes Ryan tense. “Nothing special.” 

Except, it’s Shane’s body, and Ryan’s been tangled in fantasies about that body for the last handful of years, so it’s arguably, a very special body. 

“I don’t mind if you look or whatever.” 

“You’re stupidly nonchalant about this,” Ryan says, his breath in his throat. Shane’s been running a lot lately, but he’s still soft around the middle, his chest undefined but pink from what assumes is the hot water of the shower and not the fact that Ryan’s eyes are roving all over his body. Somehow, his legs look even longer. He looks even taller. 

Shane’s looking at him still, and Ryan’s made a point to not let his eyes wander too far, but Shane hasn’t really made a move to get dressed, and Ryan’s growing a little hard about it, his thighs tense under the blanket. Shane drops whatever piece of clothing he’s holding onto the bed. 

It’s almost like Shane is challenging him, daring him, and maybe the game is all in Ryan’s mind, but he takes the dare anyway, and looks. 

He’s soft, but Ryan knows a huge dick when he sees one. 

“Jesus.” Ryan blinks and. Well, he blinks again, because what else can he do. He realizes he’s staring at it, but—

“Is that—” Ryan sits up and really looks. Like, squinting looks. Like, reaches over on the nightstand and puts on his glasses and _looks_. “Dude, no fuckin’ way.” 

“Oh, this?” Shane says, reaching his hand to touch himself, tug on the ring that’s pierced right through the head. Ryan’s heart takes off in his chest. 

“ _Oh, this_ ,” Ryan mocks, and—

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Shane says, surprised. Ryan’s just seen his dick and he’s wearing Shane’s sweatshirt, and somehow, he can’t quite meet Shane’s eyes. 

Ryan looks down like he doesn’t already know; he feels like the soft fabric and the black and white stripes are judging him. “Oh, I—” 

“Were you going to sleep in my sweatshirt?” Shane asks, eyebrows raised. 

“I was _cold_ ,” Ryan defends. “And you’re one to talk—what, were you expecting to just show off dick rings in the middle of the night?” 

“I _can_ get dressed, if it’s bothering you,” Shane says, his voice too chill for the way his shoulders burst into color, blushing pink halfway down his chest. A lot easier to read him when he’s naked, and Ryan’s somewhat glad to know that. 

“And I _can_ take off your sweatshirt,” Ryan says in his same overly blasé tone. But he’s hard now, and his brain is very interested in this new information it’s collected today, so he doesn’t stop himself from saying, “ _But_ what if, you don’t get dressed, and I keep your sweatshirt on?” Ryan glances away from Shane’s face down to his cock again, finding him half-hard, his mouth watering like he’s starving. Ryan swallows thickly, eyeing the ring that glints in the light of the hotel room. It’s simple, nothing huge, a thin silver ring that protrudes from the frenulum and disappears into the urethra. 

“Are you gonna take your pants off?” Shane asks, hands on his hips, licking his lips. 

For a moment, Ryan hesitates, looking away from Shane’s body to the floor and then the television, then rubbing his eyes underneath the lenses of his glasses. It’s something he’s wanted so badly, maybe not exactly in this way, at some odd hour of the night, but the opportunity has somehow presented itself. Ryan’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, even though he definitely should check for cavities. It could go wrong. They could wake up and _regret_. It could cause a rift, tear a chasm in the ease of their friendship. 

“I—” Ryan clears his throat. 

“Like I said, Ryan, I can get dressed and we can go to bed and just forget the whole thing.” 

Because his want overrules common sense, Ryan pushes the blankets off his lap. “Come take ‘em off yourself.” Shane makes his way over from his end of the bed, to Ryan’s, kneeling first and then crawling up. The metal glinting in the light is distracting, Shane’s cock bobbing between his thighs as he moves further up the bed. Ryan parts his legs to make room for Shane, drawing up his legs. 

When Shane is close, he reaches up to pull off Ryan’s glasses and neatly set them on the nightstand. Ryan swallows thickly, just as Shane leans in, noses brushing for just a moment before Ryan’s breath hitches. Shane kisses him full on the mouth, scratchy from his beard, hot when he slips Ryan tongue just as his hand presses over Ryan’s cock in his shorts, heavy palm stroking over him so Ryan whines. It’s only a temporary reprieve from the pressure that’s built up in his stomach. He brings Shane down with his arms around his neck as he lays back. Shane moves his hand and slides it over Ryan’s hip, gripping as he lowers the weight of his body. He’s heavy, but Ryan doesn’t care, clutching his thighs to Shane’s hips and falling headfirst into the messiness of the kiss. 

And Shane’s a really good kisser. Attentive, knows how to lead Ryan, take him where he wants to go. How to use his tongue to make Ryan shiver underneath him. 

“I like you in my clothes, I think,” Shane says, when he pulls away from the kiss, tugs at the collar of the sweatshirt Ryan’s wearing. 

“Yeah?” Ryan asks. “Does it get you hot?” He pushes up his hips, colliding with Shane’s, feeling the hard heat of him against the lowest point of his belly. Shane grinds into him and Ryan moans, loud, throwing his head back at the burst of concentrated friction. 

“What do you think?” Shane mutters, leaning back in, but towards Ryan’s neck. Ryan tilts his head to give Shane the space he needs to kiss him there, suck on his skin while Ryan plants his heels on the insides of Shane’s knees and grinds his hips up. 

Ryan’s mind is reeling, disbelieving, but when Shane pins him down hard with his hips, half of Ryan’s brain shuts off, and he calls out Shane’s name into the quiet of the bedroom, hands sliding slick over Shane’s wet back.

“Are you always this loud?” Shane says against his throat, a bit of a bite to punctuate his question. Ryan yelps, but he laughs. 

“Just wait ‘til you’ve got me stuffed full of your cock.” 

Shane pulls back and looks straight at him. “Fuck—Ryan—” 

“Exactly. But before we get to all that, I kinda wanna get all up close and personal with your junk. Get on your back.” 

Shane leans in for one last kiss and lays on the side on the vacant side of the bed. Ryan looks at him, really gives himself the whole picture, from Shane’s damp hair, to the blush over the bridge of his nose, and the way his lips are all red because of _Ryan_. 

Shane draws his attention when he wraps his hand around himself, stroking slowly, his index finger moving the jewelry, showing it off. Ryan glances up at his face, finds him already watching Ryan so intensely with darkened eyes.

“Holy shit,” Ryan breathes. 

“Like it?” Shane asks, and Ryan swallows thickly, nodding, looking back at where Shane’s still slowly jerking himself off. Ryan’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, a thrill of excitement bursting through him, dripping through his veins. 

“Fuck, I did not think I’d be—I—” Ryan takes a deep breath. “Can I?” he asks, even though he’s already moving forward, putting his hand over Shane’s, and leaning down to swipe his tongue over the metal, already warmed. 

Shane moans, quiet but startled, and Ryan looks at his face, catches the flutter of his eyelashes as his eyes close. 

“I want to do so many things with it,” Ryan says, batting Shane’s hand away so he can properly hold the shaft, giving a wet, hearty lick up the side, where the veins are the thickest. 

“Like what?” Shane asks, his voice shaky. 

“Like—like, I wanna suck it, but also jerk you off, but also, I want it inside of me.” 

Shane’s laugh is strained when Ryan cups his hand over the tip of him, using his thumb to wiggle the ring. 

“God, Shane you have to fuck me with it,” Ryan says, “please?”

“I— _yeah_ , Ryan,” Shane agrees. “At a later time and date, because I did not have the foresight to prepare myself for having sex with you tonight.” 

Ryan laughs, forehead on Shane’s stomach, before tenderly pressing a kiss to Shane’s belly. He turns his head to look at Shane. “Promise?” 

“Whatever you want, Ry. You should know that by now.” 

It’s like Shane’s gone in and reached into Ryan’s chest, his big hand just gripping Ryan’s heart.

“Well,” Ryan says, clearing his throat, pushing down the fluttery feelings. “Well, right now, I wanna suck you off.” He clambers over Shane’s thighs, and Shane parts his legs wider to accommodate for him. Ryan kicks his legs out and lays on his stomach, his cock tucked between his belly and the mattress. “Hands behind your head,” Ryan demands, and Shane goes, and his arms flex when he does, showing off the slightest hint of muscle. Ryan takes a careful note, updates his brain’s system to include it the next time he’s caught in some wild fantasy where he gets to have Shane like this.

He doesn’t go for Shane’s cock with his mouth straight away; he starts with kisses on the inside of his thighs, gentle at first, but progressively aggressive, leaving wine stained bruises in Shane’s pale skin. Ryan witnesses the flex of Shane’s stomach, hears his labored breathing, feels it when Shane hitches his hips forward in a silent beg. 

“Dude, like—” Ryan grasps his fingers of his right hand around the length of Shane’s cock at the base, and then has the idea to set his other hand on top, a substantial amount of dick still peeking through his grip. Ryan’s little heart might give out. 

“ _Ryan_ ,” Shane huffs. “Quit fucking around.” 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been walking around with a two-handed dick this whole time?” 

“You should be used to double-fisting it since you were in a frat.”

“I’ll fuckin’ show you double-fisting,” Ryan promises. 

With both hands, Ryan jerks Shane off, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head, using his tongue to move the ring in his mouth. He keeps his eyes on Shane, looking up through his eyelashes to watch the second Shane’s eyes flutter closed, his biceps flexing. Shane thrusts his hips up again, and Ryan takes his left hand away, swallows down what he can until the tip of Shane’s cock hits the back of his throat; he can feel the ring still, right there on the very back of his tongue. It’s exhilarating, and Ryan can hear Shane’s guttural moan through the rushing of blood in his ears. Ryan wants it so bad, to swallow it down, but even as he attempts to, it’s too much. He pulls off with a cough and a sharp breath. 

“Easy,” Shane says, but Ryan shakes his head, goes back in and sucks him down, trying so hard to relax. 

It’s messy and God, he’s enjoying himself, the stretch of his lips, the way Shane’s so big it almost feels like he can’t breathe when he takes him in far enough. The way Shane’s hips just don’t fuckin’ quit, like he wants to be so far down Ryan’s throat. He wants that for Shane, he really does.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Ryan,” Shane groans, stomach muscles tight, his flush so dark he looks sunburnt. Ryan uses his left hand to cradle Shane’s scrotum, twisting his right hand at the base of his cock when he uses his teeth to bite on the ring and _pull_ , just a little, just to hear the surprised gasp, and the full bodied shudder. He rubs the tip of it over the flat press of his tongue. Shane breathes through his teeth and bites down on his lip. “Fuck, your mouth is incredible.”

Shane breaks, and puts one hand in Ryan’s hair, tugging on it. Ryan moans, panting against Shane, trying to get his bearings. “Look at you, so pretty, wearing my clothes.” Ryan’s so engrossed with what he’s doing with his mouth he hasn’t realized he’s been humping the mattress, bringing himself dangerously close. He stills himself, concentrates as he licks up the side of Shane’s cock, tonguing a particular vein, and Shane grunts, fingernails scraping over Ryan’s scalp. 

“I can’t wait until you fuck me,” Ryan says. “As soon as we get home, I don’t care, I want you inside of me.” 

“Think you can handle it?” Shane coaxes, his voice raw. Ryan blinks through the tears in his eyes, when he tries swallowing Shane down again, only to pull off with a lewd _pop_ , and a string of saliva that hangs between his bottom lip and the metal of Shane’s piercing. 

Ryan nods, breathes a throaty, “ _Yes_.” He takes Shane into his mouth, tongue strong against the underside, the ring nudging against the roof of his mouth. He quickens the pace of his hand at the base, pumping fast, sucking hard, and Shane doesn’t give him any warning other than the sharp tension of his body before he’s flooding Ryan’s mouth, hot and bitter, plentiful, enough that it drips past his lips and down the side of his cock. Ryan swallows what he has in his mouth before chasing the rest, licking Shane clean as he softens. He gives a gentle squeeze to Shane’s balls before pulling off, flicking the ring at the head with his tongue. Shane hisses. 

“Where’d you learn all that?” Shane teases through his heavy breathing, taking his hand from Ryan’s hair to comb it through his own. 

“That frat you keep talking shit about,” Ryan says, kissing and licking up the expanse of Shane’s body, making a quick stop to give a lick and a nibble to each nipple, before devouring Shane in a kiss. 

Ryan’s still so, so hard, and all he can think about is Shane pressing him down into his bedsheets, making him cry from being fucked so well. It’s a cock that’ll send you to heaven, Ryan thinks. 

“No such thing,” Shane murmurs. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Ryan sighs, hitching his hips forward against Shane’s, panting into Shane’s mouth. 

“Take your pants off,” Shane says, and Ryan manages to shimmy out of them, kicking them off his legs before pressing himself back against Shane’s side, hand gentle on Shane’s cheek as he leans in for another kiss. 

This time, he’s rubbing off against hot, bare flesh, and his mind is going nuts that it’s Shane’s very special body he’s touching, that Shane’s got a hand on his ass like he can press Ryan into him any closer. Ryan hitches his thigh high over Shane’s abdomen, his toes curling as he ruts against him. 

The thing is, it shouldn’t feel this easy. It should feel clunky and out of place to fall into Shane like this. But, in the back of Ryan’s mind, with all the time they spent together, it makes so much sense he feels like he has a million dollars. 

“That’s it,” Shane praises, curling his arm around Ryan’s waist, pushing up underneath the back of the sweatshirt to grip his fingers into the flesh of Ryan’s back. Ryan feels like every nerve inside of him is alive, his heart beating so fast it jackhammer’s against his sternum. He sinks his fingers into Shane’s hair, breathing so hard against the scruff of Shane’s jaw, scraping his lips raw. 

Shane brings his hand to Ryan’s mouth, touches two fingers to his bottom lip, and Ryan lets him in, swirls his tongue all over them until they’re dripping wet. 

It’s not a surprise but simultaneously it is, when Shane presses those two fingers against him and pushes in; too much too soon and Ryan’s clenching his eyes tight, feeling that familiar thrill climb up his spine, burst like fireworks all throughout his body. 

“I don’t know if you can take it, Ryan,” Shane says to him, his tone arrogant, condescending. “You’re so tight.”

“The magic of lube,” Ryan mutters into Shane’s neck, biting at his collarbone. Shane laughs at the same time Ryan groans, figuring out the rhythm of his hips so he can fuck his cock against the crease of Shane’s thigh and sink onto his fingers. 

“Shane, God, _yes_ ,” Ryan groans, clenching his eyes tight as his body chases his orgasm, rutting quicker and quicker. Shane presses his fingers in just right and electricity shocks through him, arching his back as he moans. Shane presses his hand low against Ryan’s stomach, not pushing, just touching. There’s so much heat that gathers there, Ryan’s attention is split between the warmth of Shane’s fingertips that seems to encourage the ache in his belly.

“Come on, Ry, lemme see you come,” Shane says with a hoarse whisper in his ear, smearing a kiss along his cheek.

Ryan leans up with the full extension of his arm to the side of Shane’s head, the other pressed flat against Shane’s chest. He doesn’t stop, and neither does Shane, finger-fucking him in earnest and looking up at him with sparkling eyes so pretty it hits Ryan right in the chest. 

There’s lights behind his eyelids as he bows into Shane, shoving his face in Shane’s throat while Shane pets his hair and says pretty things Ryan will keep locked in his chest. He spills hard, messy, wet between their bodies. He forces his arms around Shane’s neck, holding him close as he grinds out the last shocks that course through him until he finally collapses against Shane’s chest, breathing so, so hard his lungs are sore.

Shane’s hands rub Ryan’s back underneath the sweatshirt, soothing and gentle, and Ryan presses small, gentle kisses over Shane’s ear, the corner of his jaw, his cheek. He pulls back to kiss Shane, because maybe he’s never going to get enough of it. 

It’s a slow kiss this one, unrushed and lovely. Shane knows how to kiss him like this, too, lazy and undefined, just for the sake of touching his tongue to Ryan’s, stealing his breath. Ryan might be half in love, but it could be the dopamine stomping through his brain. (He was half in love before they got here, he knows.)

“You good?” Shane asks him, lying back on the bed, the both of them stuck together a little bit. Gross, but also not.

“Yeah, you?” 

“Jesus Christ, yeah.” 

Ryan grins. “Was this what you had planned?” 

“No, not quite.”

“You’re so—you ever think about using your words? I can’t imagine walking naked into a room has worked every time.” 

“Only tried it with you. Right now, it’s one hundred percent effective. Saw it on Tik Tok and decided to give it a go.”

Ryan snorts. “Dude—you’re an idiot. That’s not how those videos worked.”

“Oh, well.” 

They fall quiet, and Ryan unsticks himself from Shane, flopping onto his back. “I don’t think I got any come on your sweatshirt. And I’m like—dude, I’m dying to hear the story of how you went and _got your dick pierced_.” 

Shane chuckles as he gets out of bed, stretching his arms over his head. His joints crack and pop, and Ryan lets his eyes drip over the mess he’s made of Shane; the red of his lips, the healthy flush of his cheeks, the light colored marks on his neck and his collarbones, the come on his stomach. It’s filthy, and he wants approximately one million photographs to remember it by, but he forces his memory to be enough.

“A story for another day,” Shane says with a shrug, walking towards the bathroom.

Ryan half thinks Shane might sleep in the empty bed when it’s all over and the shimmering has faded. Ryan shucks off the sweatshirt, too hot for it now, and it lands among his shorts over the end of the bed. He doesn’t bother picking any of it up and reminds himself to put the sweatshirt on in the morning.

When Shane comes back, he’s freshened up and holding a wet towel, and Ryan will admit it’s sweet the way he kneels beside the bed and takes his time wiping Ryan down and cleaning him up. 

Ryan watches with sleepy eyes, reaching out to touch his hand over Shane’s shoulder, run his fingers through Shane’s hair. 

“So suddenly, there’s towels in the bathroom, huh?” Ryan teases, realizing, maybe, Shane hadn’t forgotten his towel at all, considering hotel bathrooms were always pretty well stocked. 

“A little white lie that didn’t hurt anyone,” Shane says, clearing his throat. Ryan grins, and Shane turns his face to press a neat kiss to the inside of Ryan’s wrist.

Shane discards the towel and shuts off the lights. Ryan pulls the blankets up over his body, turning on his side. His heart beats stupidly fast when the bed dips with Shane’s weight behind him, and Shane slips beside him underneath the blanket. Like a touch-starved fiend, Ryan waits about a second and a half before turning over and shoving himself against Shane’s rib cage. Shane’s arm comes around Ryan’s shoulder and pulls him close. 

“You know,” Ryan says, setting his head in that perfect space above Shane’s pectoral, “all your sweaters belong to me now.” 

Shane laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! [come chat!](https://uneventfulhouses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
